


Owls and Blueberry Boy

by Zealionz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani Kageyama Tobio, Manager Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealionz/pseuds/Zealionz
Summary: What if Kageyama went to Fukuradani instead of Karasuno and became a manager?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know but I will try to update every week.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

_  
Oikawa Senpai can you teach me how to do a jump serve pretty please?_

_Ehh Tobio Chan why would I show you?_

_Wann hear my motto Tobio Chan?_

_Uhh thats not it Oikawa——_

_my motto Tobio Chan is If youre gonna hit it then hit it until you break it..._

_Okay Oikawa Senpai can you now teach me a jump serve._

_I dont wanna with my own hands help you a possible future enemy in the future?_

_☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎_

"Tobio wake up the food is ready."shouted Kageyama Miwa.

"Ughh wait Miwa-nee it's still early."Kageyama Tobio whines and went back to bed. 

"Oh no you don't you are not going to bed again." Miwa yells and lifts up Tobio up in the bed. 

"Race you there Miwa-nee." Kageyama tells his sister and run down to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Tobio." Miwa says and then the two of them stumbled down.

They start tickling and both dissolve into laughter until Tobio forfeits.

"Miwa nee stop I forfeit." Kageyama yells as he was tickled by his sister.

Okay I win Miwa says and went to the table to eat and Tobio follows his sister's example.

"Itadakimasu" both say as they munch their food in peace.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

As entering the school premises Tobio feels uneasy for it's been awhile when he went to school. Leaving his hometown was hard but a better cause.He can spend time more with his nee-chan and there is no one who knew his talent or what happened. He has a new beginning and he will spend it well. He had to endure the pain of studying at summer with his nee-chan because of the entrance exam. He applied to Fukuradani, Itachiyama and Nekoama. He was accepted in Fukuradani and both sibling celebrated. 

Today is his first day and something bad or good will happen.

As he enters the hallway he accidentally bumps to someone. It's a black haired pretty boy was holding a pile of flyers.

" I'm sorry for bumping you." Tobio says and gathers the flyers that flew. 

"It's okay I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Black haired pretty boy says.

As Tobio gathers the last of the flyers he ask what is the flyers for.

What is this for this flyers maybe I could help you post them." Tobio ask and look at black haired at the eye. 

"There is an opening spot for manager in my club that is a spot club and we want to get candidates who could help out current managers and replace them next year because both of them are third years. " Black haired stated and gets the flyers from Tobio. 

"What is the sport." Tobio ask curious if it's volleyball.

"It's Volleyball." Black haired says and Tobio eyes sparkled 

"Ahhh Could I ------DINGNNGGNGNNGNGNGNG" Tobio says and abruptly the bell rang.

"Sorry gotta go can't be late for classes." Black hairs says and runs to his classes.

"What is your name." Tobio yells and was not heard.

"Hmm maybe I could join manager since the doctor won't let him play volleyball and if Miwa nee sees me play she would kill me." Tobio thinks and shudders. Now he has a goal to get his sister and doctor to agree that he could be volleyball manager and to get the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kageyama came to Tokyo and why is he not allowed to play volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont know but im satisified tommorow again there will be an update for chapter 3 but after that update i will be posting another week again.

_  
"TOBIO OJIISAN I'M HOME ." Miwa yells as she went home for the first time in the few years._

_It's been 3 years since she has went back to Miyagi. Leaving Tobio and her grandfather alone at Miyagi. Her dream to study in Tokyo became a reality with scholarship in one of Tokyo university but the consequence of it is leaving his brother and her grandfather. Their mother and father left them with their grandparents and they do pay for the bills and tuition fees but they never went to visit them. As they grow Miwa left Volleyball and Tobio continued the sport that their grandfather loves to play._

_Miwa knocks again and again but to her shock no one replied. She checks the door and to her surprise it's open._

_"Burglar might go in luckily it's only me." Miwa thinks and open the door to see her brother lying in the floor. Noticing there is is only drugs lying near him she already called the ambulance and shouts._

_"HELP HELP HELP." Miwa yells as it was the only way._

_"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" Miwa yells and medics came in barging and they got tobio._

_Whatever happens Tobio I will be there for you now. Miwa says and looks at her brother as she went to the ambulance._

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

Miwa nee hey are you okay? Tobio ask looking at her sister eyes tearing with tears.

"Oh Tobio sorry for noticing you I'm okay." Miwa gently rub her eyes to remove the tears in her eyes. Tobio is here and 

It's been awhile since she remembers how Tobio was diagnosed to having drug substance abuse. In this she and Psychiatrist agrees that Tobio should not play volleyball awhile and to help it they move from Miyagi to forget the trauma of his friends or teammates abandoning in the set. 

She might not be there at the match but after that event her brother tell his insecurities and what happen. Apparently both of his teammates left him when they are in a middle of a game his senpai almost hurt him and their grandpa died. When hearing this news Miwa decided to move her brother in Tokyo with her and to help him move on to the past and to accept who he is.

“Miwa nee I want to be a manager in the volleyball club and I need your signature to do so I could autdition.” Tobio pleads to his sister using his puppy eyes.

“No Tobio why do you want to be a manager anyways I know that you still want to play but being that desprate I don’t know Tobio.What if you fail the audition will you still join other clubs. Miwa says and thinks that it will bad for Tobio’s mental health to be near with the sport Volleyball.

“Miwa nee please I really want to help the team and even if I fail the audtion I promise that I will not do anything to myself.” Tobio says and waits for his sister response.

“Okay Tobio just be yourself and be happy.” Miwa smiles and signed the Resigistration form.

“Thank you Miwa nee I will make you proud.” Tobio replies and hugs his sister tightly.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

Preview of next chapter...

“HEY HEY HEY NEW RECRUITS IM BOKUTO AND THIS IS AKAASHI.” Bokuto yells and all the manager cover thier ears.

“Sorry about that as Bokuto san says I’m Akaashi the vice captain and setter and this is Bokuto the captain and ace.” Every manager has a blush in thier faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is Zeal? Enjoy the story put kudos and write comments?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life occured tobio is insecure so he has to buy something in the marker encountering the black beauty yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so basically chapter 3 is a bit long that I imagine and Chapter will be interesting. I will update tomorrow or today because I divided the words that I wrote in the paper.

"Hmm what should I buy for the team" Tobio ask himself. He is in the supermarket to see what he could buy to impress the volleyball club. It's been one week since he study in Fukuradani. Stalking the volleyball team and noticing some flaws to make improvement for the team. 

1\. The ace / captain should improve in his mood swings or emotion while playing volleyball.

2\. The setter or black beauty and the managers should try new ways to get the ace / captain to get out of his emotional modes.

3\. The team should practice more in receiving.

As Tobio is deciding on what milk he should buy he saw the setter of the team he saw the black haired beauty he bumped in his first day. Tobio approaches him and apologies to him.

"Hello sorry for bumping you." Tobio says and bows to his senpai. 

"It's okay I forgive you I'm Akaashi Keiji" the black beauty says to him.

"I'm Tobio Kageyama." Tobio blushes but covered it with his hand. 

They both chat a while and paid for their bought products. As they were departing Tobio is gonna ask for his number.

"Umm Akaashi senpai can I have your number." Tobio ask and waits for the senpai for his answer.

"Sure" Akaashi replies, write his number and gave a sheet of paper to his kohai.

After receiving that they both departed waiting for the next day to come.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

"Umm Tobio why did you buy so many items and why do we need to wrap them all." Miwa surprised at how many did his brother bought for being a manager and why did not he ask the management to wrap it for him. Milk, water bottles, bentos,knee pads and a big plushie owl.

" Miwa nee my journey of being a manager is to give help to the team so I buy so many items they could use and tomorrow is the interview maybe I might not be accepted as a manager so please help me." Tobio using his puppy eyes. 

"Sure Tobio I will help." Miwa sighs being lured again by Tobio eyes yet again.

"YAY" Tobio says and gets the wrapping paper to wrap all the gift for his teammates.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

After being half done with wrapping the gift Tobio and Miwa decides to call it a day.

After washing Tobio get his phone and check the time to see if he could talk to his new senpai. It's 9 o clock so he decides to text the number his senpai gave him.

  
**  
_|Unknown Number|_  
**

**  
  
**

**Kageyama:** Hello this is Kageyama Tobio I'm the one who met you in the grocery.

Tobio smiles and send this to the senpai.

 **Unknown Number:** Oh you are Kageyama nice to text with you. 

Tobio blushes as his senpai knows him.

Kageyama thinks about it and decided his a chicken so he is gonna says he gonna sleep.

 **Kageyama:** Sorry gotta sleep good night.

 **Unknown Number:** Oh okay good night

Tobio lies at his bed trying to forget what his senpai sent him and the interview itself.

_Kageyama changes Unknown Number to Akaashi Senpai＼(^o^)／_

"Tomorrow will be rough but I will be successful." Tobio thought and drifts to sleep. Forgetting all the problems that occur today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ! Leave a comment or kudos if you want too 😉.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls and Akaashi. Kageyama being killed at his interview and Lots of water bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello next chapter will be next week.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

"Bokuto do you think any of this ladies can be manage." Akaashi ask dumbfounded as many of this girl's or ladies as Bokuto called them are staring at him with heart eyes.

"Akaashi I think they are all capable to become managers like Yukie or Kaori?" Bokuto smiles and looks at the managers. 

"Huh where is the boy who apply." Yukie ask Kaori as she is suprise that a male wants to join the magers and not to play volleyball. 

" Maybe he just quit or someone dared him." Kaori replies already expecting it

“HEY HEY HEY NEW RECRUITS IM BOKUTO AND THIS IS AKAASHI.” Bokuto yells and all the manager cover thier ears.

“Sorry about that as Bokuto san says I’m Akaashi the vice captain and setter and this is Bokuto the captain and ace.” Every manager has a blush in thier faces.

"Let's start the interview or the challenge so boys you could practice now." Kaori yells and the volleyball players went the volleyball net whilst the girls went to the bleachers.

So for the interview we are going get a water for the boys. For five minutes you need to get water and give it to the boys. 5 minutes starts now. Yukie yells as she was left to interview the girls.

"Will the girls be successful"? Kaori ask as she sees most of them are only carrying one water bottle. 

"Nah I think they all came here for Akaashi if they all give the water bottle to Akaashi we will have no managers that's what Akaashi instruct me to do.

As the interviewed manager came back with the water bottles for the team they all gave it to Akaashi. A war broke as all the girls wants to give water to Akaashi. All the team except Akaashi were ignored and went to bleachers to protect themselves from a mob of girls. While Akaashi runs to the clubroom. Bokuto meanwhile was in his emo mode. The war broke as the two managers yells and pushes the girl.

" All of you leave before I call the principal." The two managers yelled and they push the mobs of girls out of the gymnasium.

" Akaashi this is the worst idea ever of getting a manager and the coast is clear. Konoha says and knock three times signalling that he was neither a stalker nor a intruder. Akaashi unlocks the lock of the door and went outside. Akaashi nod his head that indeed it was a bad idea and ask Konoha if Bokuto is in emo mode. Then Konoha nods. Akaashi groans and another problem occures in his head with having two managers graduating they have to find a manager but none suceed and now he has to deal with Bokuto emo mode.

"Could this day any worse." Akaashi ask himself.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

"Miwa nee we are late for the interview." Tobio says frowning at this situation. After school Tobio went home to finish wrapping the gifts with his sister but as they finished wrapping the gifts they were late for the interview. His sister drive as fast as she can to the school grounds.

To ko it's okay we had to much to wrap and maybe their still interviewing. Miwa giving an optimistic answer from his brother. As Miwa looks at her brother as he has lessens his stress she smiles.

They arrive at the school and Miwa parks her car. Tobio gets out and gets everything he wrapped to a shopping cart that he bought.

"Bye Miwa nee see you later." Kageyama says and runs with his fully wrapped items and the big owl plushie wrapped inside of his shopping cart.

As he arrives to the gym the first thing he saw is a volleyball.

☀︎————————————————————-——☀︎

Preview Chapter:

"Akaashi I might have killed someone in the doors." Bokuto yells as he hears a thud of a human and panicked .

" Bokuto San lets see before we assume." Akaashi reassuring that the human boy in the door isn't dead.

"Isn't that the boy who applied manager." Kaori ask Yukie looking at her eyes.

"Maybe." Yukie shrugging her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is Zeal? Enjoy the story put kudos and write comments? I'll try to update tomorrow or or the next day. Happy New Year or Happy Advance New Year to those who have different time zones!!


End file.
